Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, approach to testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies, for example. A parametric measurement unit (PMU) is typically part of an ATE. A PMU is used during device testing to measure parameters, such as voltage and current, at a device pin, and to regulate those parameters. The PMU attempts to ensure that, during testing, proper parameter values are applied to the device-under-test (DUT). A PMU typically includes circuitry for forcing a voltage and/or current to the DUT.